i meant it
by matchbookjealousy
Summary: Sam gets sick during school one day and Kurt is there to make him feel better. A Hevans sick fic.
1. I Meant It V1

**wasn't really planning on posting this, but my last hevans (kurt Hummel + sam EVANS) fic got such i good response (or good compared to most of my other fics, anyway), i figured "ah, what the heck", so i'm posting it anyway. this is a (very short) sick fic by the way. i think sick fics cute if they're written well, but i have no idea if this meets any of those cuteness standards. whatever. let me know if you like it or not.  
**

**hope you like it as much as you liked _better_!**

**reviews are always much appreciated!**

**happy reading! ^^  
**

* * *

Just when all of the drama had finally died down- no more wild parties, no more Justin Beiber hair, no more kissing booths, or cheating, or drinking, or fighting– and things were really starting to look up again, Sam's immune system decided to slack off for a little while, which brings us to the state he's in currently.

To say that Sam's head hurt right now would be like saying that Rachel was sometimes a tad dramatic.

He'd felt a little off when he'd woken up this morning, but just brushed it off as being tired because he'd stayed up until 1 am reading.

He didn't share lunch with Kurt today ('Stupid scheduling issues!'), so it had been Finn who had found him half-way through the lunch period, sitting slumped on the grimy floor of the boys' bathroom. Lucky for him, Finn was strong, so it wasn't all that problematic that he was almost too dizzy to walk in a straight line, as his friend easily half-carried him to the nurse's office.

* * *

He feels a soft hand on his face, and a voice humming a soft melody nearby. Sam slowly opens his eyes and is greeted by the concerned face of Kurt Hummel. Sam smiles, happy to see his boyfriend by his side.

"Hey Sammy," Kurt says quietly.

"Hey," Sam whispers in reply.

"Finn said you were really sick; I was worried."

"Nah, I'm okay," Sam says. He tries to accompany his answer with movement, but the second he tries to sit up, he feels dizzy and lets his head fall back onto the balled-up sweatshirt that's acting as a pillow. "Ok, maybe not."

Kurt smiles slightly as Sam's attempt, and runs his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Kurt?" Sam whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel good."

"Aww, I know, baby. It's okay," Kurt replies gently, making little comforting shushing noises to calm the sick boy.

"Can you sit with me?" Sam asks in an almost childish tone.

"Of course," his boyfriend replies sweetly. Kurt stands up from the chair he's sitting on next to the little cot, and Sam raises his head high enough for the sweatshirt pillow to be removed and replaced by Kurt.

Sam sighs happily as the Kurt pets his hair comfortingly. Kurt smiles down at the sick boy whose head is now on his lap.

"That feels nice. I always feel nice when you're around, obviously, but that thing you're doing now feels real nice too," Sam mumbles.

Kurt laughs quietly at Sam's statement. "That's good. Carole did this for me when I was sick once. It does feel nice."

"I always feel nice when I'm with you," Sam repeats. "I feel all comfortable and safe, like nothing can get me- except evil stomach flu germs, I guess."

Kurt smiles at the adorableness of his boyfriend's explanation. "Good. I feel the same with you; like, if I'm sad, you make me feel better just by being there. Is that too sappy to say?" Kurt replies, then laughs as he second-guesses his last confession.

"'Not too sappy at all. That's what you're supposed to feel when you love someone," Sam answers tiredly.

The two sit – well, _lay_, in Sam's case – in comfortable silence until Sam's mother arrives ten minutes later. Sam's steady breathing tells Kurt that he must've fallen asleep at some point, so Kurt tries to gently remove himself from under the other boy's head without startling him awake. Sam makes a small whining noise as Kurt stands and slowly rests his head back on the cot.

Smiling at his sick and sleeping boyfriend, Kurt shakes his shoulder slightly to wake him up. "Sammy, baby, wake up. Your mom's here to take you home. Then you can go to sleep in your nice bed, and get all tucked in with your pretty Star Wars sheets."

Sam rubs his face and slowly sits up, smiling slightly at Kurt's comment about his dorky bedding. Upon standing – slowly, as to avoid any sudden dizzy spells – Sam leans into Kurt's offered hug, wrapping his arms around the other boy in return.

* * *

Several hours later, Sam is sitting on his bed with his phone to his ear, on the tail end of a phone conversation with Kurt.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon, Sammy," Kurt coos through the phone.

"Thanks. Me too," Sam replies, laughing once.

"Call me tomorrow if you need any company, ok?"

"Sure thing," he says, laughing at how motherly his boyfriend is behaving. He takes a breath, pausing for a moment. "Remember what I said earlier? About how it's not sappy to feel safe and stuff when you're with someone you love?"

"Mhmm."

"I meant it."

Kurt knows there are probably so many other ways Sam wishes he could express this message- through cliché love songs, and dorky sci-fi movie references, and lots of words to try to explain how very much Kurt really means to him, but the shy smile in his voice when he says that 'he meant it' expresses his feelings so much better. And the simplicity of it all makes Kurt blush slightly.

"Good. Because I love you too," he replies, smiling brightly.

Sam releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and smiles. "G'night, Kurt."

"'Night, Sam. Feel better."

Kurt, who is sitting cross-legged on his own bed at home, smiles brightly to himself as he hangs up the phone. After returning his cell phone to its place on his bedside table, he lazily falls back onto his large mass of pillows, joyfully teary-eyed and content.

* * *

**i hope you liked this. if not, then, oh well, i tried.**

**reviews make me happy. *hint hint* ;)**


	2. I Meant It V2

**i felt like there was a lack of detail in "i meant it" so i wrote this. its the same thing basically, just with more detail. i was bored. be nice.**

**reviews are always appreciated!**

**happy reading.**

* * *

Waking up this morning, Sam felt like he was underwater. Noises sounded too far away, but at the same time, much too loud; he was tired and groggy, and ate only half-a-bowl of cereal before brushing his teeth and leaving for school.

Kurt, as usual, stops by Sam's locker before first period.

"Good morning," Kurt says smiling warmly.

"Hey," Sam answers, smiling back weakly.

"Sam, you don't look so hot," Kurt says, concerned, "Which is saying something," he adds playfully.

Sam smiles at the last comment (he _does_ know how much Kurt appreciates his abs). "Nah, I'm probably just catching a cold or something. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Kurt asks, taking Sam's left hand in his right, and feeling Sam's forehead and cheek with the other. Sam laughs quietly at how motherly his boyfriend is behaving.

"I'll be fine. Relax."

The two say their good-byes, and then head off in separate directions to their respective classes.

Half-way through his first period literature class, Sam's head starts pounding, the beat's frequency and intensity both increasing steadily as the class progresses.

His next class ("Math, eww.") is shared with Quinn and Artie.

"Woah, Sam, you look terrible, dude," Artie says when Sam comes to sit down next to him.

"Thanks," he practically grunts in reply before crossing his arms on the desk and laying his head down on them, closing his eyes.

Quinn walks in, and seeing Sam and Artie, makes her way over.

"Samuel Evans," she says in a mock-stern voice. Usually Sam would reply in an equally-stern tone with "Quinn Fabray", but today he barely grunts as he tries to further bury his head in his arms.

"He's sick, I think. Or getting there," Artie explains.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks, sitting down at the table next to them.

"My head is gonna explode. Like in _Scanners_*."

Quinn digs through her backpack, and extracts a bottle of Tylenol. Armed with two capsules of the god-sent ibuprofen, Sam's headache dies down and he's able to at least pretend to pay attention throughout the rest of the class period.

He doesn't have lunch with Kurt today ("Stupid scheduling issues!"), so he figures he'll just eat with Finn and the other glee guys like he usually does. But the entire hallway in front of the cafeteria smells like food, and that just isn't going to jive well with Sam today, he soon learns.

Making a U-turn, he desperately heads off in search of the nearest boys' bathroom. Thankfully, the first one he comes to is one of the cleanest in the school (because it's in a sparsely-populated hallway) so he can return to breathing through his nose once he gets inside.

Sam drops his backpack on the floor and runs the water in one of the sinks. Bending over it, he splashes some cold water onto his face, trying to cool down. When he rights himself too quickly, a wave of dizziness comes over him and the room starts spinning.

In a moment of clarity, he turns around and runs into the empty stall behind him and practically falls to the ground in front of the toilet. The room has stopped moving since he's reached the floor, but now he can feel something a bit more physical – hot and burning – rushing through him. Getting up on his knees, Sam leans over the toilet bowl and pukes. The cold porcelain – no matter how unsanitary it may be – feels nice on his hot skin as he rests his forehead against it.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam feels almost too dizzy to stand. He's vomited another few times, and doesn't even quite remember where he is at the moment. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and sounds from the hallway filter into the room.

"Sam? You in here?" a voice asks. Sam can see a familiar pair of large shoed feet walking around outside the stall he's in.

"Finn?" Sam mumbles.

"Yah," the voice answers. Finn opens the stall door to find Sam sitting slumped against the wall with his head resting on his knees. "Aw, Sam."

After some initial stumbling, Sam and Finn finally make it to the school nurse's office. After hearing Finn's explanation of what was going on with him, the nurse gives Sam a bottle of water and tells him to lie down on the little cot in the corner, while she calls someone to come pick him up. Balling up his sweatshirt, Sam makes a little pillow for his head and soon falls asleep.

There are only about ten minutes left in the class period when Kurt receives a text from Finn.

_Sam's sick. Took him to the nurse's office._

Kurt, anxious to hear what's wrong with his boyfriend, quickly texts back.

_What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? Does he need a ride home?_

A minute later, Finn replies.

_Stomach flu probably. Throwing up and dizzy and stuff. Found him in the boys bathroom. I think his mom is coming to get him._

Kurt audibly gasps at the news of Sam's maladies before quickly texting back again.

_Thank you so much for taking care of him, Finn! And thanks for letting me know too!_

Finn's reply comes in a few seconds later.

_No problem bro._

As soon as the bell rings for the end of class, Kurt races out of the classroom, drops his books off at his locker, and makes a bee-line for the nurse's office.

The nurse smiles at him, and nods her head to the other side of the room. On a worn little cot in the corner of the room, is Sam Evans. The boy in question is using his sweatshirt as a pillow, and curled into as much of a ball as he can muster with his long limbs.

Kurt smiles lovingly at the sight, moving a chair over so he can sit next to Sam. Gently stroking the other boy's cheek, Kurt starts humming a little tune.

A minute or two later, Sam's hazel eyes open to find Kurt's green-blue ones looking down at him.

"Hey Sammy," Kurt says. Sam smiles to see his boyfriend here at his side.

"Hey," he whispers back.

"Finn said you were really sick; I was worried," Kurt explains.

"Nah, I'm okay," Sam answers. He tries to sit up but is caught by another wave of dizziness and drops his head back down onto him make-shift pillow. "Ok, maybe not," he says, sighing.

Kurt smiles slightly as Sam's attempt, and runs his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Kurt?" the sick boy whispers.

"Hmm?"

"I don't feel good."

"Aww, I know, baby. It's okay," Kurt replies gently, trying to calm the boy.

"Can you sit with me?" Sam asks in a tone that's also commonly employed by Finn when he's sick.

"Of course," Kurt replies, smiling. Sam sits up enough to move his sweatshirt out from under his head and allow Kurt to take its place. Sam rests his head comfortably on Kurt's thigh, sighing. Kurt continues to gently pet Sam's hair and smiles down at the boy who looks much more content now than he did only minutes earlier.

"That feels nice. I always feel nice when you're around, obviously, but that thing you're doing now feels real nice too," Sam mumbles matter-of-factly.

Kurt laughs quietly at Sam's statement. "That's good. Carole did this for me when I was sick once. It does feel nice."

"I always feel nice when I'm with you," Sam repeats in the same serious tone. "I feel all comfortable and safe, like nothing can get me- except evil stomach flu germs, I guess."

Kurt smiles, feeling loved. "Good. I feel the same with you; like, if I'm sad, you make me feel better just by being there," Kurt replies honestly. "Is that too sappy to say?" he adds, laughing somewhat-nervously.

"'Not too sappy at all. That's what you're supposed to feel when you love someone," Sam answers tiredly.

Sam lays in Kurt's lap, while Kurt quietly runs his fingers through his hair until Sam's mom arrives about a quarter-hour later. She smiles at the sight of the two boys, laughing quietly to herself at their adorable pose.

Kurt smiles back at Sam's mom, blushing slightly, then down at his sick and sleeping boyfriend. "Sammy, baby, wake up," he says, shaking Sam's shoulder gently. "Your mom's here to take you home. Then you can go to sleep in your nice bed, and get all tucked in with your pretty Star Wars sheets."

Sam smiles at Kurt mention of his dorky bedding and slowly sits up, rubbing his face and scratching his head tiredly.

He stands and returns Kurt's offered hug for a moment or two. Kurt gently kisses Sam's forehead, and squeezes his hand, before his mom slowly leads him out of the room.

It's only seven thirty in the evening, but Kurt still feels like it's been weeks since he last saw his boyfriend, and the idea of ending the conversation he's currently having with aforementioned boyfriend doesn't make him very happy, but he knows that the time had to come eventually.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon, Sammy," he says.

"Thanks. Me too," Sam replies, laughing tiredly.

"Call me tomorrow if you need any company, ok?" Kurt explains, his voice filled with concern.

"Sure thing," he says, laughing at how motherly his boyfriend is behaving. He pauses for a moment, taking a breath. "Remember what I said earlier? About how it's not sappy to feel safe and stuff when you're with someone you love?"

"Mhmm." Kurt replies, hoping this is going where he thinks it's going.

Kurt can practically feel the heat from the blush on Sam's face as he shyly answers, "I meant it," and the simplicity of the confession makes Kurt blush as wells.

"Good. Because I love you too," Kurt replies, smiling proudly.

"G'night, Kurt," Sam says happily.

"'Night, Sam. Feel better."

Kurt hangs up the phone and returns it to its usual spot on his bedside table. Since Sam's magnificently simple confession, a pleasant rising feeling has been building in Kurt's chest. He bites his lower lip to hold in an embarrassingly-girly squeal of delight as he closes his eyes happily and flops back onto his bed.

"_So this is what love feels like. Huh. I could get used to this," _Kurt thinks to himself.

* * *

*** **_**Scanners**_** is a 1981 science fiction horror film directed by David Cronenberg. Obviously, Sam was exaggerating when he compared his headache to the iconic scene from the movie- look it up on youtube, you'll know what I mean.**

* * *

**i hope you liked this. to quote GeniatheParadox: tell me in review format! ^^**


End file.
